videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Sam Ramsen
Biography Sam is a daughter of her deceased father, detective for several mysteries she investigates and the special agent unit of the elite task force known as the Investigative Force, with the agreement of its important founder to join in her assignment. Before the 2025 incident with alien invaders, she appears to be a kind-hearted, but a little bit emotional (if there's something negative) young woman who shall respectively perform her tasks like any situations of her chosen military organization ever since her many parts of everyday training were completed. In order to avenge her father's death, she does many as their organization is going on to their incidental situation. Customs Tier 1: Her usual outfit from the first game. Tier 2: Her attire that resembles the one of US Special Forces. Move list Special Cards *Wielding Shot (QCF + P) - Sam wields some of her handguns and can be determined by the punch button pressed: the light punch results in one hand with M1911 pistol, the medium punch results in another hand with a Desert Eagle magnum pistol and the hard punch results in both hands with all handguns. *Grenade (DPF + P) - Sam throws a grenade out in the battlefield. This move will be determined by the punch button pressed: light punch travels across the screen with a slight arc, medium punch travels the path towards the opponent and hard punch flies nearly straight up and forward before coming down. Several seconds will cause the grenade to explode. *Leg Throw (QCB + K) - Sam grabs her opponent with her legs to reap them off the ground. *Dual Fist (QCB + P) - Sam performs this attack to hit the opponent with both of her fists. *Spinning Heel Kick (QCF + K) - Sam turns her body 360 degrees before landing the heel. *Upper Kick (DPF + K) - A kick version of an uppercut. Sam jumps and kicks under her opponent's chin to launch on the air. *Knife Attack (DPB + P) - Sam pulls out her armed knife and slash on the opponent. Super Cards *Gun Lariat (QCF + 2P) - Sam performs a spinning lariat and fires a pair of MAC-10 machine pistols in a half-circle degree fashion. *Top Drive Smasher (QCF + 2K) - Sam performs the Spinning Heel Kick thrice and finishes off with a hard version of the upper Kick. *Gym Smasher (DPF + 2K) - Sam performs a series of athletic attacks. For the final blow, she performs a hard version of Leg Throw. *Combo implant (D + D + 2P) - it's just like a V-ism version. This move makes other attacks quicker while the power bar is going down. Ultra Card *Special Force Combination (DPF + 2P) - Sam blows her opponent with a knife. Once they got hit, she returns it and counters by flipping onto their shoulders and snapping their neck. She then takes them down and snaps their arm with a reverse direction. To top it all over, she turns her opponent around, grapples them by the neck, and harshly twists it. Miscellaneous Introduction *Target confirmed. Beginning operation. *Ready, set, engage. *Start the mission now! *I stand ready for a target. *Let's get this combat started. *Found an alien threat. I'll take care of it. (vs. Nue) *There's no need to hold back, my best friend. (vs. Rina) *This is what I lead to the task force I assigned. (vs. Billmore/Josh) *An immortal? Why did you come here before? (vs. Kaguya/Mokou) *I hear you are a civilian. Let's see if you can cover conflicts in battle. (vs. Aya/Hatate) *Is there any investigations you got badly? I got something to say how you perform well in combat. (vs. Carole/Roxanne/Reimu/Marisa/Sanae) *I detected an attribute that can cause aliens coming out in this creature. (vs. Mamizou) *Mad scientist found. I'm on it. (vs. Dr. Horace/Yumemi) *Main target acquired. Get ready now! (vs. Overlimits) Personal Action *I've got all I need to investigate. *I actually do this mission. Come on now. *Get serious in this operation. *Come on, be active. Don't waste time. *I won't give up no matter what. *(sigh) What an incidental situation. *Get going. Victory Pose *Phew! That was a close call. *(sigh) Mission accomplished. *Looks like the competitive battle here is done. *I have to leave here for now and proceed to the next entry. *I'll be on my defense this time. *Threat is down. Objective completed. (vs. Nue) *I hope you can do better than this time. (vs. Rina) *Better luck next time, my friend. Return to the safety base with you. (vs. Billmore/Josh) *So this means you came here to experience physically. (vs. Kaguya/Mokou) *It's better to leave battles for investigators like me. (vs. Aya/Hatate) *Call me if you ever need help investigating a case, won't you? (vs. Carole/Roxanne/Reimu/Marisa/Sanae) *Well, I thought that was an urban legend for conspiring UFO theories. (vs. Mamizou) *Target has been neutralized. (vs. Dr. Horace/Yumemi) *Your tyrannical events of the universe are all over! Operation successfully completed. (vs. Overlimits) Losing Pose (Time Over) *Investigation lost. *Objective failed. Throw Attempt *Aw! Other quotes during battle *Opponent sighted. (during the activation of Gun Lariat) *Target is ready. (during the activation of Gun Lariat) *This is more like it! (during the activation of Combo Implant) *This is for my father! (during the activation of Top Drive Smasher) Win Quotes We members of the special elite task force have the resistance mission against the alien horde. That's the way to investigate the whole-scale incident in becoming a detective like me. There's no way for those civilians to stay in the dangerous area, which is caused by an outbreak. I would like to admit that the alien invasion is very dangerous to the other people on earth. So we must stop it though. Don't worry. We can ensure the big handling to clear out the extraterrestrial creatures from their infestations anywhere, especially there in the abandoned headquarters. I expect that there will be more aliens infestations to come someday before our investigative military operations. As I remembered, our operations are well imported to seek the goals in preventing the world from any infestation. Character-specific quotes vs. self: Why am I supposed to fight this clone? Is it from the aliens? I don't care about it. vs. Nue: So this is what I fought aliens like you to clear out the infestation just like what we did for the first time. I am also brave to be amazon anyway. vs. Billmore: You know what? I've got better combat skills in battle. You better keep up your guard up next time, Bill. vs. Josh: Like your best friend said, be on your mind that you have to make any decisions in guarding up the whole place from the alien infestation. vs. Rina: Are you alright if I challenged you in battle, friend? Then hold your conduct to calm down and be ready for the next investigative operation. vs. Carole/Roxanne: Would you look at that. It's nice to meet a fellow lady of several investigations. vs. Medicine: You are lucky that there is no way for juvenile brats like you. vs. Remilia/Flandre: So what if I could not spare aliens unlike in the incident we encountered? Well, you need to know that I would not spare vampires. vs. Cirno/Rumia/Wriggle/Mystia/Deadpool: That was being easy on me to take you on. Then why the heck was I so disappointed in weirdness and annoyance? vs. Minamitsu/Yuyuko/Youmu/Komachi: Something suspicious about ghosts/living dead I've ever experienced since I relied on mass media. vs. Travis/David: So that is what I use to be an alien exterminator just like you, sir. vs. Shinki/Hecatia/Suwako: No gods could be worshiped at all but only at once. vs. Satori: Can't this girl be herself with psychic thoughts she remembered? vs. Yumemi/Dr. Horace: Hmph! I dealt with this mad scientist who will never learn something better! vs. Alice: Hey, will you mind if you would use your dolls to have some support with me? vs. Millard/Guerrilla/Metal Commando/Kevin/Dick/Nash: Jeez, the military government will recruit anyone, huh? vs. William/Ronn: So you're from the American Military Service, aren't you? Really nice. vs. Deniel/Lite/Barris: Wow, your resisting skills are too good. Then you could be a great survivor of the monster outbreak. vs. Hina: Is there anything happened in the future, lady. Guess we will found out before the next incident comes. vs. Reimu/Marisa/Sanae/Buckethead/Stryker Hawk/Guy/Commandar Bon/Chieftain Paladin/Roy Shieldman: Impressive work! You probably could have gotten out incidents with your investigative possibilities. vs. Kaguya/Mokou: The immortal has been neutralized. We will give data to General Baxter about eternity caused by this. vs. Axl/Yomo & Vince: Sorry, but there's no way to have fun here when the outbreak is now going on. vs. Seiga/Seija: I apologize for ruining your ways, but my job in defending humanity from you is clearly done. So get lost. vs. Aiko: Is it okay if these guns are enough for you, girl? vs. Kogasa: This biological weapon was trying too hard to be pathetically scary out of people when a job is not really. vs. Gast: Your espionage reminds me of a stealth training program I supposed. vs. Mamizou: Your attribute would not stand a chance against me because I am aware of an alien invasion. vs. Voltrex/Demo/Don Pepe/Quote/Curly/Beck/Magician Type X: Can aliens make robots too? Oh it's like several types of war machines I've encountered. vs. Placid/Nitori: Do you have any inventions? I could use some in special force class. vs. Yuugi/Dun: If I win, how big for a muscular brute with a lot of strength to beat me? vs. Keine: Unlike my best friend, I have no use for curse. vs. Frank/Gyro/Soro/Captain Neo/Solo: Flying away from any danger is a form of evacuation. That is surely nice to me, pilot. vs. Junko/Clownpiece/Reisen/Tewi: Where is this cosmic being came from? Earth? No way, I am so confused with alien invaders. vs. Futo: Look Feng Shui girl, making any mess with dishes is just like an alien infestation. So you better clear out the mess until it's gone. vs. Miko: Sorry, I will not choose which color do you have to cause trouble. vs. Ichirin: Your scary attribute reminds me of the one who is from some scary stories. Anyway, I'm not scared at it with my strong feeling. vs. Koishi: Sorry. One miss call is a good idea to prevent your scariness with your attributed legend. vs. Byakuren/Craig: Don't mess with the special agent of Investigative Force, rider! vs. Warcanine/Kagerou: Your too…. kind to be one. So sorry for calling you a biological weapon, little doggy. vs. Kasen: You just owned a pet dragon? Is that legal to humanity? Well, it's necessarily not, but much folkloric. vs. Shinmyoumaru: You are still small to take me down, but the playtime here is over, little fella. vs. Kokoro: Wait... Do I think you are so pretty anymore or not? vs. Meiling/Shota/Dean/Muay/Jun/Kung/Lan: Well, it is pressure to challenge a martial artist. vs. Butch/Aip: So... You engaged the war against gangs, didn't you? vs. Landon: Your marksmanship skills are too sharp. But my skill is still investigative. vs. Allen: Wow, your heavy weapons are impressive to carry with your brute strength, friend. Other character-specific quotes to him Billmore: Looks like you're investigating through mission together with me, lady. So we mercenaries can't forget it eventually. Josh: Sam, before I go ahead, I would like to say something; for a chance, make a better solution for an alien incident. Axl: And that's for lulling me into great top-down missions that weren't possible to challenge! Landon: I'll accept your investigation through this incident, young detective. Captain Neo: You and I. All of humankind were born of the benevolence of earth. Butch: Get off my incident already, if it will shut your crap up. I'll go back to the street if I feel like it. Gyro: Are we getting sued for what we've done in aerospace? Please, we haven't done anything wrong! We are creative! Metal Commando: A special operative, huh? Looks like you got a lot more training than that. Millard: So you are from the place of democracy. I like that too! Reimu: Leave the Youkai resistance to me. Marisa: What?! I wasn't mean to steal books! Huh? You didn't say anything about that?... well... EXIT STAGE RIGHT! Byakuren: At our temple, we also have some kind of U.M.A. But we're on good terms with it. Mamizou: And I thought that you call me an alien, but I'm not. Just to know that my only urban legend I possess is Men in Black. Aya: Hmm… Maybe I would take a story on I.F. Kaguya: I like the dedication. Just wish you didn't dress so awful. Nitori: H-Hey! What do you mean I’m too young to use tech like this?! Kasen: I hope your guns will bring the protection of humanity from monster invaders, my friend. Commandar Bon: Sorry, miss. I have no time for your investigative allegiance and our military mission is currently in performance. Shinmyoumaru: Now you are the hunted one! Ending (Sam has suddenly appeared in Netherworld and meet up with Yuyuko about the cause of her father's death in her past) Sam: Sigh... Where am I? Yuyuko: Hi there, friend. Sam: Huh? What's going on here? Yuyuko: Welcome to the Netherworld. Sam: And who are you? Yuyuko: I am a ghost princess, don't you see? Well, you belong to the Outside World, but I am here for you to explain how your beloved member of your family died long ago. Sam: You mean my father? Yuyuko: Yes. As you could remember, he has suddenly killed by the murderous remnants attacking the area as they were planned to go there. Sam: Oh. This means that the oppressive Blackfoot terrorists had their plan to target the complex. It looks like the incident had begun, right? Anyway, I was trying to evacuate to the safety area from causing terrorist attacks, but I had lost to handle him well and lately killed by them. When he died, I visit his grave in the cemetery someday for more of my respect. So I must avenge his death this time and revenge on enemies just like what we've encountered the investigative operation. Yuyuko: Te he he! I see him dead... Before your investigation. That's an interesting story. Sam: Well, there will be a hope to continue this once and for all again as I wish. So long, friend. Yuyuko: Farewell then. Good luck! Sam: Father, don't worry. I'm going to avenge your death. Category:Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou